Who are you?
by Carnivalkiller
Summary: Having a mysterious figure destroy his world, he accepts Giotto's offer: To save the other parallel worlds, but there is one thing that should never happen. That is having another parallel's Tsuna find out his identity and say "You are Sawada Tsunayoshi."
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

_When will this cycle stop?_

_It won't._

_How do you know?_

…..._  
><em>

_How? Please answer me…._

…_Because I am " "_

_That's not possible…No….no….can't be…_

…_..You know it can happen….please promise one thing…._

_What it is?_

_Never lose sight of yourself…._

* * *

><p><em>Gokudera started shooting the figure but missed. His hands wouldn't stop shaking and the blood that was dripping down his face made his aim go off. He was heavily injured along with Tsuna.<em>

"_JUUDAIME! HURRY AND ESCAPE!"_

"_Hayato!" Tsuna shook his head, his tears streaming down his face. "I can't! You're the only one left….I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO!"_

_All his guardians had died protecting from this mysterious figure. If there was one word to describe how powerful this figure was then it was "God." This figure had taken down the Vongola and no one could stop him._

"_GO!" Gokudera pushed Tsuna into the secret pathway that was made for escaping and close the hidden drop. His hand shaking, took a cigarette, put it in mouth and lit it._

"_I guess this is it." he turned to the figure and once again took up a fighting stance. "I will not let you through even if I have to die doing it!"_

_Using his flames, the figure quickly charged to Gokudera, who couldn't even see him and stabbed a knife in Gokudera's stomach. At that moment, the figure's hood had fallen down, revealing his face._

_Gokudera was so shocked that he did not take his eyes off of the figure._

"_You-!"_

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna ran.<em>

_He ran and ran, but he was dying. _

_Dying of guilt and sadness._

_He tripped and fell on the ground. Getting up on the ground, he yelled. _

"_WHHHYYYYY?!"_

_Sobbing, he kept on yelling, letting everything out. How he was just useless. How he could not help his friends. How he could not save them. Suddenly a light enfolded him. In front of him was Giotto, the Primo of Vongola._

"_Decimo."_

"_Is that you, Primo?" Tsuna asked, his crying stopped._

"_Yes, Decimo." He said with his gaze full of sadness. "The reason I'm here is because this event is not supposed to happen."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_This massacre was not supposed happen. Right now, that mysterious person is disrupting other parallel worlds, just like what he did to yours. I have a proposal for you, whether you accept or not is your choice."_

"…_Tell me."_

"_You will be travelling parallel worlds to stop the mysterious person before he destroys Vongola. It will be harsh and hard. Sawada Tsunayoshi, will you accept this proposal?" Giotto asked._

"_Yes." Tsuna's voice was firm and had no hesitation. _

_He finally had a chance to save what he couldn't save. _

_He had to change it, even if it wasn't his world. _

_He would go against the laws of the world to save them. _

_He would not let it happen again. _

_This was his resolve._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi's resolve._

**TBC**


	2. intro

**Disclaimer: khr does not belong to me or else I would have made TYL Tsuna show his face.**

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed, opening a black notebook he got from Giotto; he read its content, which was floating up like a hologram.<p>

**This notebook will tell you the basics information of each world.**

**Rules:**

**_1. Never let your parallel/alternate-self recognize your real identify and say your name._**

**_2. You can let others know your identify except for your parallel/alternate-self as rule 1 states._**

**_3. Never kill somebody._**

**Rules will be added along as you go.**

**Go to pg 5 for the table of contents.**

Tsuna moved to the page 5.

**Table of contents**

**This list shows you the parallel/alternate worlds.**

**_AUTLY worlds _**

**_AU14Y worlds _**

**_PWTYL worlds _**

**_PW14Y worlds_**

**Please select one.**

_'Hmm…which one should I pick?'_

He picked **AU14Y worlds.**

**AU14Y worlds**

**_GD_**

**To be unlocked after finishing GD.**

_'What? Just one?' Tsuna thought 'Oh well, better try it.'_

He then picked **_GD, _**and suddenly, a portal like a black hole appeared, pulling him in.

* * *

><p><strong>Any ideas on what GD world may be?<strong>

**AUTLY worlds-alternate universe ten yrs later meaning that Tsuna would be 24 yrs old**

**AU14Y worlds-alternate universe 14 yrs old Tsuna **

**PWTYL worlds-parallel world ten yrs later **

**PW14Y worlds-parallel world 14 yrs old**

**The next chapter will be longer.**


End file.
